


【德哈】「Are you busy?」

by TesserLee



Series: BUNNY in the house [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “羡慕你。”“小气鬼。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: BUNNY in the house [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966459
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】「Are you busy?」

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小日常

“你很忙吗？”哈利问了第四遍了，不愧是大名鼎鼎的马尔福医生，休息日也在执迷于工作。  
“抱歉，宝贝。”德拉科眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，只是发出声音回答着恋人的问题，“还有一部分，再等我一下。”  
“三个小时前你也是这么说的…”抱着腿坐在沙发上的哈利把嘴巴藏在腿和肚子之间夹着的抱枕里嘀咕，又瞟着视线确认了一下没有让德拉科听到，再把脸整个埋进了抱枕里——这个兔子抱枕是德拉科送给他的，之前的休日他们出门逛街时买的。

“哈利！快看，这小兔子也太像你了！”德拉科两只手抓着一个兔头软枕说，“我要买给你，太可爱了。”  
“哪里像我啊？！”哈利羞红了脸，他想起了之前的兔子事件，分不清现在这是德拉科在故意调戏自己还是单纯夸自己可爱，于是他敲了自家正傻傻笑着的医生一拳。  
“干嘛？！哈利！禁止暴力！”德拉科捂着被哈利软软击中的地方装作受了重伤的样子，“痛～”他拉着哈利的衣袖撒起了娇。  
“没干嘛！你笑得蠢死了！”哈利抬头踮脚捏着恋人的脸，把他撇着的嘴角往上推，揉着他的脸，“你就那么喜欢兔子吗！那么喜欢吗那么喜欢吗那么喜欢吗？！”  
“是啊！最喜欢兔子了。”德拉科握住哈利的手腕，俯身用鼻尖顶了一下哈利的鼻尖，“主要是喜欢你这只，my bunny Harry. ”轻轻在恋人唇上落下一吻，伸手捏捏他粉红的脸，然后把手上的兔子抱枕塞到了他怀里继续逛街。  
“…果然是在调戏我……”哈利乖巧地两只手抱着怀里软乎乎的一团，跟在德拉科身边走。  
德拉科看了一眼哈利皱了皱眉头，下一秒就又伸手把抱枕从他怀里抢了过来，另一只手迅速捞住了哈利空出的手握紧，“自己家的兔子还是这样比较放心。”哈利抬头看到了别过脸的德拉科和他泛红的耳廓。

哈利从记忆里抬头，习惯性地把视线投向德拉科的方向，正好看到他匆匆收回望向自己的视线转头面对屏幕，也正好又看到了德拉科发红的耳尖，“啊，他在挣扎于工作和我之间呢，好可爱…”哈利在心里想着。  
和回忆有些重叠，那天后来他们做了什么来着？

哈利记得自己说想散散步，于是德拉科拉着自己的手走去了公园，走了几圈后来到公园广场，在长椅上并排坐下，腿边的纸袋里放着刚买的抱枕。快要入秋的晚上有些凉，哈利往德拉科的方向凑了凑。  
“冷吗？宝宝。”德拉科攥着恋人的手揣进了自己的外套口袋里，“要不回家吧？”  
“嗯～不要，我想就这样一会儿…”哈利靠在德拉科的肩上，另一只手缩在袖子里抱住德拉科的手臂，德拉科抬起另一只手摸了摸蓬松的黑发，换来了哈利乖巧地用头顶蹭他手心的动作。  
“完全是小动物嘛，哈利，我的小兔子，小猫咪。”德拉科弯起手指刮了一下哈利的鼻尖。  
“贪心，我只是哈利，是小哈利～”说着手指稍微使力捏了一下怀里的手臂，“那你呢，你是我的饲主吗？”  
德拉科笑着偏过头看向哈利，“那我是个合格的饲主吗？我有把你喂饱吗？”  
哈利那双乖巧又灵动的眼睛眨了眨，然后盈上了笑意，脸颊也粉红起来，“今天还没有，我想要亲亲。”  
广场上的喷泉开始活跃，灯光和水柱配合着，在水流落下露出的缝隙，可以看到一个金发的男人正侧身把头凑向身边黑头发戴圆框眼镜的男人，黑头发的男人露在袖子外的半截手指抚上了金发男人的脸，挡住了他们嘴唇相接的场景，水柱又喷了上来，越积越高，最后落下的时候，那条长椅上的两个人已经离开了。

德拉科再把视线从屏幕上的数据和文件里短暂抽离出来回头看的时候，没看到从沙发靠背上方露出的黑色脑袋了，他抻了个懒腰站起身来，敲着腰走到沙发边，只看到一个兔头在沙发上躺着。俯身拿起，再用两只手举着送到眼前，对着抱枕说起了话：“你也被哈利留在这里了哦？想他吗？”手指捏了两下兔子的脸颊，“我也好想被他抱抱，羡慕你。”说完他自己也笑了，转头确认了一眼没有被哈利看到自己幼稚的吃醋行为后，赶紧把兔头抱枕放回了沙发拍了两下兔头，蹑手蹑脚赶紧逃回了电脑前。  
回房间拿书的哈利隔着门听得清清楚楚的——他走到门口的时候听到了德拉科起身推动电脑椅的声音，手握上门把手的时候听到了自家恋人醋意满满地开了口，于是就站在门口听了个完整，现在听完了，他也改变主意了，于是走回去把书放回床头柜，再很偶然地瞥见了德拉科搭在床边的他的睡衣。 

开了门，看到德拉科已经坐在电脑前回到了工作状态，哈利从沙发的另一边绕开，又抱着兔枕坐下了，坐了一会儿他听到了德拉科轻轻笑了一声。  
德拉科坐回电脑椅，患者病情报告的归档工作需要集中精神，他挑了挑眉往前滑了一下椅子又沉浸进了工作。“1，2，3，4，5。”德拉科在心里数着刚归进档案页的报告，然后回头看向沙发的方向——每整理完五份就捕捉一下哈利的身影是他给自己的奖励，他看到哈利的毛茸茸的黑脑袋又归了位，翘起的两撮头发像一对猫耳，他轻轻笑出了声。

哈利知道德拉科看自己了，他也摸清了德拉科看自己的频度，于是他在德拉科又要看向自己之前放下抱枕轻手轻脚地绕到了德拉科的背后。  
又五份了，德拉科正要向沙发的方向回头，却感受到了椅子被往后拉，他手扶上椅子扶手，向后倒头靠在椅背上端，哈利覆手在德拉科的眼睛上挡住灰蓝色眼睛投来的视线，开口问他：“Are you busy？Darling.”然后绕到椅侧，抬腿跨过了德拉科的大腿和座椅的扶手，手滑下了他的眼睛，夺回视力的德拉科低头正好看到了从上衣下摆露出的赤裸的大腿。他伸手抱住了哈利的腰，哈利扶着恋人的肩膀坐在了他的大腿上，等着他的是恋人急不可耐吻上来的双唇。  
一个浅浅的吻，但很亲昵，磨蹭了一下就分开。德拉科才注意到哈利穿着的是自己的睡衣，还光着两条腿。  
“你的睡衣呢？”已经把头埋进了自己肩窝的可爱恋人的肩颈贴着自己的下巴，德拉科吻了吻，反手到身后拉过背后的靠垫垫在哈利背后，再拉着桌沿往前挪了挪椅子，让哈利腰背靠着靠垫抵在了桌边，然后他的手指又回到了键盘鼠标上。  
“拿去洗了，借你的穿穿，不介意吧？小气鬼。”哈利坏心眼地用称呼来挖苦自家连抱枕的醋都吃的男朋友，“裤子在你身上穿着呢，我就没穿裤子了。”他手搂上德拉科的后背用力贴近距离，脸朝向外边侧头枕在他的肩膀，“你很忙吗？”  
“是呀，很忙啊我的宝贝。”德拉科嘴唇贴着哈利的颈侧说话，惹得哈利缩了缩脖子，“我也想要一个抱枕。”  
哈利亲亲德拉科的脖子，也把嘴唇贴着恋人的皮肤说话：“这不是有了嘛…”他努了努嘴，“这样你可以快点工作完吗？”  
“这次是真的真的马上就要结束了，再等我一下。”德拉科伸手到自己的肩膀附近揉到哈利的后脑勺，又亲了一下哈利的肩颈后侧，“我的小猫咪。”  
“笨蛋…！”哈利紧紧地抱着德拉科，就像他刚刚抱着自己的兔子抱枕一样，“你说我的小兔子抱枕会不会吃醋呀？像某人一样…”  
德拉科一愣，心想还是被听到了，“…嗯…不会的吧。”他说，“毕竟我才是你男朋友，享有优先享用抱抱权。”  
“哪来的那种权，谁给你的？”哈利红着脸玩着自己交叉在德拉科背后的手，“你快点工作！我不跟你说话了…！”  
“还不是你宠出来的，我的可爱哈利。”德拉科在哈利看不到的方向笑得一脸宠溺而满足。

德拉科归完了最后一份档，他的小可爱已经趴在肩膀上闻着自己的味道半梦半醒了，他一手拿开靠垫一手抱住哈利的腰身往后退椅子，空出手后托住哈利的臀瓣站了起来，哈利轻轻哼了一声。  
“你忙完啦…德拉科～”声音软乎乎的黏黏腻腻的。  
“嗯，接下来是饲养小动物的时间了。”他抱着哈利往房间走，“说说你想要点什么？等了这么久的好宝宝应该得到些奖励。”  
哈利把脸藏进德拉科的肩膀，收紧了手臂，然后他说：  
“总之…我想要亲亲。”

Fin.


End file.
